Bottles or containers are used in a variety of industries where a premixed solution is produced and sold. An example of such an industry is the consumer beverage industry. It is not uncommon for a spirits or soft drink company to produce a premixed beverage, containing alcohol in some cases, which is then bottled or canned and sold through retail channels.
Most commonly, these beverages are sold premixed to consumers. Some of the drawbacks with this is that the shelf life of the solution is shortened when organic ingredients are used, the efficacy/strength of the solution diminishes at a faster rate, and the user is denied the satisfaction of mixing the contents themselves to a concentration of their own preference.
Further, continuing with the consumer beverage example, with the rise in popularity of mixology, consumers are keen to experience the activity of cocktail making, even a simplified version. It would be advantageous to incorporate elements of the cocktail making experience into the package design of an consumer beverage. Consumer beverage packaging currently in use lacks any interactive mixing experience for the user.
Additionally, users have traditionally had to purchase alcohol and mixers separately. There is added convenience in a package design that combines both as well as some fun for the user in the process of mixing a concoction to their liking. This is currently impossible with package designs in present use.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a package designed with an internal mixing apparatus which allows the user the satisfaction of manually mixing the contents to their liking. These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be explained and will become obvious to one skilled in the art through the summary of the invention that follows.